Citation of any document herein is not intended as an admission that such document is pertinent prior art, or considered material to the patentability of any claim of the present application. Any statement as to content or a date of any document is based on the information available to applicant at the time of filing and does not constitute an admission as to the correctness of such a statement.
People often use movable objects, such as portable generators, coolers, portable outdoor furniture, tents, bicycles, motorcycles, and other similar items outside their home or place of business, or at campsite, tailgate, or other recreational outdoor event. These possessions are generally portable, valuable, and easy targets for theft. Often there are no facilities or other resources in such outdoor areas to secure these valuables. This presents the owner of such valuable objects with a difficult choice: either someone must remain with the valuables at all times or the valuables must be hidden or somehow secured to the site. This often results in many thefts of unattended property as people leave their valuables or inadequately secure them and thieves easily remove them. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an anchor for securing movable objects to the ground to prevent theft.